Fate is Written Gold
by Heero1203
Summary: Please read this its short but i had no more ideas if you know an idea that can help me write the next chapter put in the review.


Well im back from my vacation and I saw that my sorry note got a lot of comments and for those people that reviewed it I thank you for reviewing.Well like always this is between my favorite couple Heero and Relena and it has some Duo and Hilde moments that are pretty sweet , But that will appear in the latter parts .  
  
Heero walked through a dark and strange forest he didn't know were he was , but he still remained calm. Then out of nowhere a dark shadow appeared and stood infront of him .The shadow took out a stick and from it shot a beam of light that formed into a sword .The shadow leaped forward and stabbed Heero through the heart.Heero screamed .  
  
Heero woke up with a loud scream when he came to his senses he saw that he was covered with sweat ."Oh boy i gotta take a cold shower"said a half asleep Heero .When he walked into the bathroom he took of his shirt .  
What Heero didn't notice was the scar he had chest were the shadow had stabbed him in his dream .After Heero got out of the shower he dried himself and got dressed still not notcing the scar he had.As Heero was about to leave his aprtament his phone rang.  
  
"Hello " said Heero.  
"Hey H-man its...." Duo was cut off .  
"What do you want Duo" said an annoyed Heero.  
"I have a question that might interest you" Duo said sounding serious that caught Heero's interest.  
"Well What?" said an bewildered Heero.  
"What kind of dream did you have " Said a serious Duo .  
"Duo why did you use the phone if we live right next door " said a Heero in his usual cold voice .  
"Because I can lock the door and say things to you and you cant do a thing abou it" said a laughing Duo .  
"I wouldn't say that" said a grinning Heero .  
"Oh ya Relena flirter pilot made out of a heart of melted ice" said a laughing Duo .  
  
At these remarks Heero went to his dresser and got his shotgun and his hand gun a few feet of rope and some C4 .He went to the door that divided his apartment with Duo's .He took out out his hand gun and shot at the doorknob the door swung open. When Heero entered the room he saw Duo in the corner of his room like like a mouse in a corner .He walked over to him and punched him out.When Duo regained conciesnes he noticed he was tied up.Heero was standing right infront of him and said "If you move that string is tied to the trigger of that shotgun which is aimed at your head" Heero said calmy without a care. Lucky for Duo the shotgun wasn't loaded , but Heero wasn't about to tell that to his loudmouthed friend . "Oh and one more thing i set a switch on that C4 that if it senses any vibrations like footsteps it will blow up " Heero said almost smiling .Also Heero knew the c4 was just modeling clay that Quatra used to make a sculpture of Sandrock, Heero wasn't going to tell this detail to his very frigthened friend ."Ill be back in 3 days time so i hope you can go without food for that long " said a coldfaced Heero His expression so cold that even a rock would break if he stared at it for a few moments.  
  
When Heero walked along the street he noticed a lot of couples walking around mainly ones that the girls head was leaning on a shoulder .  
Heero thought to himself "Ah how sweet and here i forgot my gun because by now evryone wouldnt be holding hands they would be running for their lives".Oh well might as well go visit wufei and get some sword practice while im there Heero thought to himself .As Heero walked along the road   
he didnt notice two people spying on him .  
  
One of them said "He will know what he is soon wont he" the other one replid "But he may not believe it until it happens"   
  
As Heero was walking he suddenly fell into a small pit and fell for a few moments but for Heero it was like waiting to die and then suddenly he landed , thats when he noticed a person standing infront of him .  
  
"Who are you?"asked a angry Heero . "I am .......  
Tune in to the next part yeah i know its short but remember i didnt have many ideas when i started writing this.  



End file.
